priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaarumageddon
Gaarumageddon '''is an idol unit composed of Aroma Kurosu, Mikan Shiratama, and Gaaruru. This unit débuted in Episode 82, but became an official unit in Episode 105. History Gaarumageddon was first formed in Episode 82 to intrude the Valentine's Day Party in CelePara. In Episode 105, after Mikan and Aroma got their Super Cyalume Coords, Gaaruru wants to enter the Divine Idol Grand Prix. Unfortunately, they can't at first because they were still an unofficial unit. In order to be one, they have to undergo a Team Formation Ceremony. Gaaruru is a VocalDoll and can't snap PriTickets, which made Mikan and Aroma worried. Gaaruru, however, wants to be in a unit with the two girls despite the result of her PriTicket snapping. Unicorn was against this fact and plans to stop them, along with Laala and her friends. Mikan, Aroma and Gaaruru went to Neko's shop to witness their formation but Neko, at first, disagreed. However, Neko was tied into a rope and can't escape. Unicorn and the others chased them around PriPara to stop them. They were fooled by the group many times but this didn't stop them. The group's final destination was the PriPara Tower. Before they start, Gaaruru asked Aroma and Mikan if they wanted to do this. Aroma and Mikan answered that they wanted to be in a unit with Gaaruru as well. When they have finally settled, Unicorn, as a Pegasus, flew through a PriPara Tower window just in time to stop their ceremony. Laala, who originally was in Unicorn's side, stopped Unicorn and Falulu agreed that Gaaruru should do the Team Formation Ceremony. When they recited the Team Formation Ceremony Speech and snapped PriTickets, Gaaruru was about to fall in the same fate as Falulu. Gaaruru tried her hardest to not fall but in the end, she did. The area was silent until Aroma called her. Gaaruru responded and everyone was happy. Now that Gaarumageddon is an official unit, they can now participate in the Divine Idol Grand Prix. In Episode 106, however, they were said to be disbanded by PriParis' Meganii due to disobeying the PriPara Regulations which relates with Jewlulu, who is Jewlie. They were disapointed to know this but the members want to continue being Gaarumageddon. So, despite it being cancelled, they performed at the second round of the Divine Idol Grand Prix and won by default. Meganee declared that Gaarumageddon won't disband, making the members happy. In Episode 153, they summon Mechanee when trying to summon a demon. However, Mikan presses Mechanee's self-destruct button. Mechanee's destruction can only be stopped through charging her with "idol energy".Though the idols try to stop Mechanee from exploding, their efforts go to waste. Mechanee self-destructs, and Parajuku's PriPara is destroyed. Because of this, Gaarumageddon is banned from Parajuku's PriPara, and leave for Paparajuku's PriPara. Members *Aroma Kurosu (Center) *Mikan Shiratama *Gaaruru Manager *Neko Unit Relationships Though each of the members have different personalities, they were able to grow close to each other. The three of them usually get in trouble for doing things that shouldn't be done and in the end, they would be punished. An example is when Gaaruru misused the PriPara system for Jewlulu. Unit Coords Aroma Kurosu *Gaarumageddon Pink Heart Coord' (Episode 104), (Episode 105) *'Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord' (Episode 104), (Episode 105) *'Super Cyalume Aroma Coord' (Episode 106) *[[Steam Punk Leather Coord|'Steam Punk Leather Coord']] (Episode 166) *'Team Super Cyalume Aroma Coord' Mikan Shiratama *'Gaarumageddon Blue Club Coord' (Episode 104), (Episode 105) *'Silky Heart Cyalume Coord' (Episode 104), (Episode 105) *'Super Cyalume Mikan Coord' (Episode 106) *[[Steam Punk Feather Coord|'Steam Punk Feather Coord']] (Episode 166) *'Team Super Cyalume Mikan Coord' Gaaruru *'Garumageddon Red Dia Coord' (Episode 104), (Episode 105) *'Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord' (Episode 105) *'Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord' (Episode 106) *[[Steam Punk Camel Coord|'Steam Punk Camel Coord']] (Episode 166) *'Team Super Cyalume Gaaruru Coord''' Songs *Reversible Ring *Amazing・Castle Making Dramas * Shining Macaron Factory (Episode 104) Etymology Gaarumageddon- Gaaru comes from Gaaruru's name. Mageddon comes from the unit pair of Aromageddon, which consists of Aroma and Mikan. Trivia *This is the first unit where not all members have a unit coord from their preferred brand. *They're the second unit after Dressing Pafé, to consist of two Idol Types. **Shion and Aroma are Cool types. **The West Twins are Pop types, while Mikan and Gaaruru are Lovely types. *They're the first unit to have a Vocal Doll in it. **With Tricolore coming second. *In Episode 106 they won the second Divine Idol Grand Prix by default. *Each idol has a theme. **Aroma is devil themed. **Mikan is angel themed. **Gaaruru is monster themed. Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol